All I Want for Christmas is You
by Deputy Caryl
Summary: There is a Christmas Talent Show going on at Seaview Middle School. What will happen? oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song All I Want For Christmas Is You. If I did I wouldn't be living here in cold and stormy New England!**

**Summary: There is a Christmas talent show at Seaview Middle School and the gang signs up. Who will sing what?**

**It was a warm day in Malibu, or as warm as you can get for the middle of December, which would be the mid 70's. Miley, Lilly, Oliver, and Jake were walking through the halls of Seaview Middle. "So did you guys hear about the Holiday talent show?" Lilly asked. "Ya. I'm not going to enter. I don't need any more attention than what I already get." Jake said. "No you need to enter! Please? This school needs a bit of talent anyways." Miley said. Lilly and Oliver agreed with her. "Fine but if I do an act, you have to also!" He said to the three of his friends. They all agreed. As they filed out of the school they all headed over to Miley's to decide what they should do for the show. They all decided to sing. "I'm going to sing Aly and AJ's Greatest Time Of The Year." Lilly said. "Nice choice! I'm going to sing… Grandma Got Run Over By A Reindeer!" Oliver said. "Haha. Nice. I think I'm going to sing Jingle Bell Rock." Jake said. They all turned to Miley who was in her own little world. "What are you going to sing Miley?" Lilly asked. "Ummm… I think I'll sing… All I Want for Christmas is you." She said. Everyone got a chance to sing his or her song and practice since the talent show was tomorrow. It was a walk on and shows your talent type thing. Everyone left around eight so they could get to sleep.**

**The next morning was hectic in school. Everyone was talking about the show that would take place in less than an hour. It was the day before they all got out of school for Holiday Break so they got a half-day that would host the show. Everyone that was participating went to the gym for a short meeting about what was appropriate and what wasn't. Then they all got ready. The order of the acts went Dandruff Danny singing Silent Night, Amber and Ashley singing The 12 Days of Christmas, Oliver with Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer, Lilly with The Greatest Time of Year, Jake with Jingle Bell Rock, and lastly Miley with All I Want for Christmas is you.**

**The show took place on time and lots of parents showed up even if they're kid wasn't in the show. When it was Miley's turn to go up she noticed she was nervous. "Come on Miley! You can do it!" Lilly cheered her on. Miley got up on stage and the music started. **

**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever known  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas  
Is you...**

**Miley grew more and more confident as she sang.**

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't you make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

**As she continued the song she looked straight into Jake's eyes as if trying to tell him that she was singing this for him.**

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me si tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You...

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I  
really need - won't you please  
bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want him for my own  
More than you could ever you  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You...

All I want for Christmas is you baby  
(repeat)

**When the song was over the whole auditorium erupted with applause. Miley jumped off stage and Jake ran over to her and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away after about two minutes and Miley said, "All I want for Christmas is you." "Well I'm sorry I don't come wrapped but…" Jake replied. They laughed and lived happily (and famously) ever after.**

**The End **


End file.
